This contract will provide editorial support services for development of the second edition of Diabetes in America. This publication will be a contemporary reference document containing 37 chapters which compiles and assesses extant data on the scope and impact of diabetes mellitus and its complications, including clinical, public health, and epidemiologic issues. The book will be published by the U.S. Government Printing Office from camera-ready copy prepared by the contractor and will be distributed by the NIDDK.